Scorpius Malfoy and the House Elf Liberation Front
by estrafalaria103
Summary: Scorpius is entering his 4th year at Hogwarts. A newly made prefect, he's ready for the perfect year with his friends. But when a strange rumor from the House Elves surfaces, the quartet find themselves in over their heads.
1. Chapter 1

Scorpius Malfoy and the House Elf Liberation

Chapter One

The Son Always Rises

Scorpius Malfoy was very proud to say that he was a pure-blood wizard, thank you very much. He'd been raised as far from Muggles as his father could get him, and until he'd begun his first year at Hogwarts he'd never even met a Muggle—er, Mudblood. His first pet had been a toad (his mother had insisted) followed quickly by an owl. He'd been wearing dress robes by the time he was two years old.

It was all thanks to his father, of course. Draco Malfoy was an extremely important man in the Ministry of Magic. Scorpius was never certain exactly what it was that his father did. . .but it must have been very important, since he had to work late every night, and rarely was home even on the weekends. Scorpius, then, had been raised almost entirely by his mother, a very worthy witch in her own right.

Pansy Malfoy was devoted to one thing, and one thing only – her husband, the much-esteemed Draco. She took care of Scorpius almost as an after-thought, and he'd grown up with a rather boring existence. His only real friends had been his owl, and the house elf, Dungeon. The owl didn't talk much, however, even when enchanted, and Dungeon wasn't much for talking, either. Mostly he just bowed and said "Master, Master, Master."

All in all, though, Scorpius couldn't complain. Sometimes friends of his mother or father would come visit, and they always brought treats. Mr. Goyle was his absolute favorite. It was Mr. Goyle who had taught Scorpius how to fly on his very first toy broom. His father wanted to, of course, Mother explained, he was just too busy. Drastic occurrences at the ministry.

Scorpius had always known that he would be going to Hogwarts, and he'd always known just what House he would be sorted into – Slytherin. Every Malfoy, Black, and Parkinson ever had been sorted into Slytherin. Well, except for the Azkaban Prisoner, Sirius. He'd somehow ended up in Gryffindor.

Scorpius didn't mind the foregone conclusion of his Sorting – it had taken some of the stress off his first year. His father had explained all about the Slytherin Code of Honor – it was about the only time his father ever got excited about anything. Besides, Scorpius was a Parseltongue, and he'd always enjoyed the presence of snakes, so it seemed like the perfect fit.

Of course, one thing had gotten in the way of his plans for the perfect 1st year.

With a sigh, Scorpius stared distrustfully at the three envelopes he held in his hand, recently delivered by three separate owls. One had Albus Potter's careful script, one had the loopy curls of Lavender Finnigan, and the final one was the quick scratches of one Rose Weasley.

He'd had to hide the letters from his father, of course. Though Draco admitted a grudging admiration for Harry Potter (Chosen One and Savior of the Wizarding World) he laughed whenever the Finnigan name was brought up, and he still detested the Weasley family.

"Blood traitors," he'd hissed, when Scorpius had innocently mentioned that there were a gaggle of redheads at Hogwarts. "Dirty purebloods – you stay away from them, son."

Draco had assumed that would be the last of it. His word was absolute law in his house.

Luckily, Scorpius spent most of the year away from his father.

He carried the envelopes to his room, a massive empire that more resembled its own flat than a bedroom. Though his father's family had lost some prestige when Harry Potter (Chosen One and Savior of the Wizarding World) had defeated Voldemort, the family wealth had remained intact. Scorpius lay out on his bed and proceeded to open the first letter.

_Hey, Scorpius,_

_Dad wanted to know if you wanted to come to the Quidditch Finals with us this year. He's got box seats, like always, and said I could invite some friends. . .so I thought I'd invite you and Lavender. Rose and her family are going, obviously. Plus, Dad thinks he can get us a meeting with Mr. Wood. How awesome would that be!_

_Owl back and let me know. Oh, have you started reading the books for this year? Potions sounds like it will be deadly._

_Albus_

Scorpius smiled, and folded the letter carefully, placing it back in its envelopes. He'd have to ask Mother if he was allowed to go. . .his father would never agree to it. Not if he'd be in the same box as Weasley's. The smile still on his face, he opened the second letter.

_Hi, Scorpy!_

_Isn't it wonderful? Did you get the owl from Al? You're going, of course! I was invited, too. I'm so excited! Mum says she'll let me borrow her radish necklace – says it will keep away all of the Squiderwamps. Dad says it's a load of rubbish, but I know he's excited. He said they'll camp out, but that I can sit with you and Al._

_Hey, did you start reading the books for Potions, yet? I think I'm going to have to switch classes. I don't understand a single thing!_

_Love, hugs, and kisses!_

_Lav_

Scorpius had to reread Lavender's letter again. What, exactly, what a Squiderwamp? Then again, he didn't want to know. Lavender's mother was the editor of the Quibbler, and sometimes she knew about things that. . .nobody else knew about. Finally, he came to the last letter.

_Scorpius,_

_Dad almost blew his top when I asked if you could stay with us a spell over winter break. I guess he's not too happy that we're friends. It makes sense, I guess. He's still got those gross welts on his forearms that he said your dad gave him. Mom said it's okay, though, so I guess you're invited. They're fighting again. . .I feel kind of bad, since this time it is certainly my fault. Dad's been sleeping on the couch for almost a week, though Hugo says he always spells it to be a bed, so I guess it's not that bad._

_Anyway, it's settled. Right after the Quidditch match, you're all coming over. It's going to be fantastic! And you'll finally get to meet Alex Krum. I'm so excited. I just know that you'll love him!_

_Rose_

Scorpius sighed as he bound all three of the letters together. Alex Krum was the son of the famous former Quidditch player, Viktor Krum. At least that was one thing Father would be happy about, Scorpius thought glumly. Meeting a Krum should cheer him up a little.

Over dinner, he asked his mother if he could go to the QUidditch finals. Paying her son only a modicum of attention, as usual, Pansy agreed. Scorpius couldn't help but feel a little tickle of excitement in his belly, though he tried to ignore it. Still, maybe there was hope that his 4th year at Hogwarts would go better than the first three!

As he fell asleep, Scorpius couldn't quit get visions of golden snitches and red hair out of his head. . .

* * * * *

"Ronald, really," Hermione said, standing in the hallway, both hands on her hips, and brushy brown hair flowing around her like a Shielding Cloak. "What kind of example are you setting for the children!"

"Compromise?" Ron asked hopefully, peeping up at his wife from his Transfigured bed. When she continued to glare at him, he sighed, flicked his wand, and transformed the bed back into a couch.

"Happy?" he asked. She just made a sniffing sound and headed back into the kitchen.

"Nice work, Dad," Hugo said, popping his head out from around the armchair. "You got caught, huh?"

Ron sighed and shook his head ruefully. "Never try to trick your mother," he said sternly. Under his breath he added, "she always finds out eventually."

"So, can we practice Quidditch today?" Hugo asked.

"I don't know," Ron said slowly. He peeked toward the kitchen again. No sign of the warrior woman. "I think I'm grounded."

"Dad, come on," Hugo rolled his eyes. "Fine, I'll just Floo Uncle George. He'll play."

"You will do no such thing," Hermione yelled from the kitchen. "Your beloved Uncle George is banned from the House until he replaces the mirror he broke."

"He didn't break it," Hugo said, smiling broadly. "He just changed it a little."

Truer words had never been spoken. The last time George had entered the Weasley-Granger abode, he'd been taken with the large, full-length mirror that graced the adult's bedroom.

"What's this for?" he'd asked, curiously. After a moment's thought, he'd burst into a broad smile. "Oh! I get it! To watch your extra curricular activities!"

"Don't be ridiculous," Hermione had said. "It's to make certain that Ron's socks match his belt and jacket in the morning when he dresses."

"It's true," Ron admitted. "I'm really spotty."

"Now, now, you two," George chided. "I'm not one of your children. Don't worry, I can take the truth."

"That is the truth," Hermione had said firmly. She'd thought the matter had been dropped. But that night, when she and Ron had been getting ready for bed, the mirror had. . .changed. It now reflected past events that had happened in the bedroom. And on the sofa. And, Hermione has ashamed to admit, even in the kitchen (though she'd scoured it clean for hours afterward!)

"Oh, well," Hugo sighed. "What do you reckon I should do today?"

"You could try studying," his sister said imperiously, as she floated down the staircase. "Professor Flitwick implied that your grades were somewhat less than up to the Granger precedent."

"I'm not a Granger," Hugo said petulantly. "I'm a Weasley. Weasley's have never been good at school."

"Your Uncle Percy was an exceptional student," Hermione pointed out, peeking out from the kitchen. "Uncle Bill was Head Boy. And Aunt Ginny received the highest marks for Defense Agasint the Dark Arts in the history of Hogwarts. Besides. . ." she paused for a moment, and licked whatever batter rested on her spatula. "You are half-Granger."

"Like I said," Rose said, settling herself on the couch and carefully arranging her dress. "Try studying."

"Try pulling that broom out from your ass," Hugo said rudely. Luckily Hermione didn't hear it, although Hugo's father did pull the wand from his hand, saying "grounded. Two weeks."

"Fine," Hugo crossed his arms and proceeded to pout. "She's just acting like this because Alex is coming to visit," he said. "She's in looooove with him."

"She is not," Ron said. "Rosie is far too dedicated to her schoolwork to bother with some boy."

"What if I am in love with him?" Rose said, sticking her chin up in the air. "Alex is a wonderful young man. Besides. Aunt Ginny fell in love with Uncle Harry before her first year."

"Ew," Hugo said, his eyes wide. "Don't let Scorpius hear you."

"Why would Malfoy care?" Their father asked.

"He's in loooooove with Rose," Hugo said.

"We're just friends," Rose said, though she lifted the book a little closer to her nose.

"Scorpius and Rosie, sitting in a tree. . ." Hugo said.

"Watch it young man," their father said. "you're pushing for three weeks."

The tips of Rose's ears were turning red.

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G. . ."

"Hugo Bartholomew Weasley. . ." their father's voice was turning a little panicked.

"First comes love. . ."

"Oh, that does it!" Rose said. She jumped to her feet, her ears burning red, and threw the book at her brother with all her might. It clipped him on the side of the head, and he tumbled off the chair he was sitting on.

"Well, sweetie," Ron said mildly. "I'm very proud of you. No magic that time."

"Yes, well," Rose said down, all prim and proper again. "I hardly want to go to Court. Again."

Shamefacedly, Hugo slowly stood up. "I think I'm going to go study some," he said morosely.

"Yes," Ron agreed. "That sounds like a very good idea.


	2. The Quidditch Finals

Scorpius was always a little taken aback when he entered the Potters' home. There was always a warmth that was missing in his house – mansion, that is. Mrs. Potter always gave him a warm hug, and Mr. Potter always said hello. And then Jame would usually throw something at him, while Lily and Albus would run up and envelop him in hugs. Sure enough, this time was no different.

"Scorpius, what a pleasure!" Ginny Weasley was still as beautiful as ever, slim even after three children. She enveloped him in a warm hug. "Albus and Lily are on their way down. . .James is out, no need to worry."

"And now James is back!" A heroic voice sound from just behind them. "Hey, Malfoy, catch!" Before Scorpius had a chance to turn around, a mass of green sludge had landed on his head. He sighed. Nothing new there.

"James Sirius Remus Potter!" Mrs. WEasley screeched. "You get back here!"

"Mom, calm down," The boy said, laughing almost uncontrollably. "It's from Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. . .look, it comes right off," but he was laughing so much it took a solid minute before he'd calmed down enough to give the incantation to remain the green sludge. Scorpius wondered if it had dyed his blond hair, but Mrs. Potter didn't say anything, so he assumed he was fine.

"Scorpius!" Lily screamed, hurtling into the room. She was only two years younger, and she'd started school the previous year as well. She grabbed the unsuspecting Malfoy around the waist. "I missed you so much! Al said you'd come visit, but then you never did!"

"Well, Mother had chores to do around the house. . ." Scorpius said uncertainly.

"Lily, please, give the boy a chance to breathe," Mrs. Potter said, a slight smile on her face. Perhaps, Scorpius thought, she was remembering her own school day romance. Everybody knew that Mrs. Potter had been in love with Mr. Potter even before she'd started at Hogwarts. Their romance was the stuff of legends – though not, of course, in the Malfoy household.

"Hey, Scorpius," Albus said, finally coming around the corner. "Is my sister molesting you again?"

"I'm not molesting him," Lily said, sticking out her tongue. "I'm just saying hello to my oldest, dearest friend."

"I thought that was Hugo," Albus said mildly.

"No way," Lily rolled her eyes. She looked confidentially at Scorpius. "Hugo is just soooo immature," she said. Scorpius shrugged uncomfortably.

"Come on out back," Albus said, ignoring his little sister. "Lavender and Rose are already here."

"R-Rose is here?" Scorpius cleared his throat nervously. "I thought she was going with her family?"

"Nah," ALbus shrugged. "Her mom and dad had a row again, so she asked if she could come with us. She said it was kind of her fault."

"Oh," Scorpius nodded his head. If Mr. and Mrs Potter had a model romance, the Granger-Weasley's had the exact opposite. Scorpius knew exactly how many times Mr. Weasley had been thrown out of the house – his father enjoyed reading those sections of the paper allowed at the breakfast table. When he was home, of course.

"Hello Scorpius!" Lavender launched herself out of her chair, and secured the place around his waist recently vacated by Lily. "I missed you soooooo much!"

"Um, right," Scorpius looked helplessly out at Albus and Rose, who were both stifling giggles behind their hands. Scorpius rolled his eyes. Why couldn't he have inherited his mother's snub nose and greasy hair?

The truth was, Scorpius fully realized that he was very pretty. He had silvery blond hair, and deep stormy grey eyes. He knew that his features were a little delicate, but most girls seemed to really like that. And he'd finally grown tall enough that he could look down at them – something most girls really seemed to like. He rolled his eyes.

"Anyway," Lavender detached herself and sat down. Her own long, blond hair fell in unruly curls over her. . .her. . .Scorpius gasped. Her breasts? Since when did Lavender Finnigan have breasts?????

"Hello?" Rose was still smiling a little as she snapped her fingers in front of his face. "Earth to Scorpius. . .Wizarding World to Scorpius. . ."

"Huh? Oh, sorry," He could feel a blush suffuse his features. Stupid Malfoy paleness. "What was that you said, Lav?"

"I said," She sighed and rolled her eyes, as protuberant as her mother's had ever been. They were somehow balanced out though, Scorpius noticed, by her other new. . .attributes. "That we should all be on the lookout for Wrackspurts. Mother says they're very common at this time of year, especially where the Quidditch finals are being held."

By this point, everyone knew Lavender well enough not to open their mouths, but rather just to nod along. Everyone, that is, except for Lily.

"What's a Wrackspurt?" she asked, poking her head in from the living room. James voice could be heard, though only his hand seen, as he pulled his little sister away from the foursome.

"Just another one of Loony Lav's ideas," he said. "Don't pay any mind."

"Ignore him, Lav," ALbus said. "He's just a big bully."

"Yeah," Rose added. "He's just jealous of you."

"Oh, I know," Lavender said, brushing it off. "Besides, Daddy taught me some wicked hexes that I'll be using on him as soon as we arrive at Hogwarts."

Scorpius shifted a little uncomfortably at that. "Really?" he said nervously. "That seems like it's against the rules."

"Jeez, Scorpius, for a Slytherin you sure aren't very sneaky," Rose said pointedly.

"You'd better get prefect," Albus agreed. "Or I don't know what McGonagall is thinking."

"Have you ever broken a rule?" Rose asked. "Ever?"

"Um. . ." I'm saved from the question by Mr. Potter, popping his head in.

"Hey there, kids!" he says cheerily, bright green eyes sparkling. "You all ready to go?"

"Definitely, Mr. Potter, sir," Scorpius leapt to his feet, ignoring the giggles of his friends.

"Great!" Harry Potter (Chosen One and Savior of the Wizarding World) said. He held up a smelly old boot as though it were the most amazing artifact ever. "Grab on then!"

Of course. Scorpius tried not to let his nose screw up in disgust. Malfoys didn't touch stinky boots. . .they just didn't. Dungeon made sure that nothing was ever smelly in the Malfoy mansion. Nonetheless. . .he stuck his chest out and moved to touch the rotten old thing.

Which promptly sent Harry Potter (Chosen One and Savior of the Wizarding World) into gales of laughter

"Da-ad," ALbus complained "You're so embarrassing."

"Sorry," Harry Potter said through streaming eyes. He took off his glasses to wipe at them. "It's just that. . .I never thought I'd get a Malfoy to touch something like this. . .I'm sorry. . .so sorry. . ."

Between giggles he brought out a perfectly clean shoebox. All of the students gathered around, put a hand on it, and

Whoosh!

Scorpius felt as though he'd been lifted off his feet and flung into the air. He was falling. . .no, flying. . .he thought he felt a hand slip into his . . .and then again, nt. . .and then

Whoosh!

He landed with a grunt on his back, in the middle of a field. He stood up, dusting himself off. Beside him, Albus, Rose, and Lavender were similarly struggling to stand. Harry Potter, meanwhile, was clapping a larger, red-headed man on the back.

"Oi, mate, almost wondered if you were coming!" the red headed man said. Scorpius peered at him. Red hair, blue eyes, freckles. . .and a tilt to his chin that looked suspiciously like Rose's. . .

"Daddy!" Rose said, flinging herself at the man. "I didn't think Mom would let you out of the house!"

A slightly panicked look covered the man's face. "Hush, Rosie," he said. "What your mum doesn't know can't hurt her. Or me."

"On the couch again?" Harry Potter asked sympathetically. The two men continued down the hill, occasionally clapping each other on the back.

Everybody turned to look at Rose meaningfully.

"Oh, please," she said. "Happens all the time. Sometimes I think Dad likes the couch. Now come on, we're going to miss the first match."

Still, Scorpius thought there might be just the tint of tears welling up in his friends eyes. It must be hard, he thought, to have parents who fought all the time. Then again, he sometimes thought he'd rather his parents fought than just never see each other. . .

"Scorpius, come on!" Albus said impatiently. "I know you don't really care about the Chudley Cannons. . ."

"CANNONS!" Rose screamed, throwing one fist into the air. "er. . .sorry," she blushed a little when she saw her friends staring at her, but promptly crossed her arms over in chest. "Come on. My dad raised me on them. Hugo and I have been to almost every game."

"And they've seen almost every loss," Albus commiserated. Rose lifted her fist threateningly, but then calmly brushed back a stray strand of hair.

"Never mind your rude insults," she said haughtily. "Lavender, Scorpius, I am sure you two are still with me."

"As ever," Scorpius said. Lavender twined one arm through his and they headed down the hill.

As soon as they began heading down, however, Scorpius had to abruptly stop, and raise one hand to his rapidly beating heart. It was utter bedlam below! Witches and wizards were zipping above brightly colored tents, weaving their way between bright fireworks that lit up the sky. And exactly one half of all the color was orange. . .a bright fiery color the same shade as Weasley hair. A gentle waft of smoke came to those on the hill, smelling of barbecue and kabob and a thousand other delicious flavors. It was all as wonderous and terrifying as the Great Hall during the Sorting. . .so much happiness, all crammed into one little valley.

Lavender, patient as ever, stopped beside him, and joined him in surveying all of the excitement below. Rose and Albus, on the other hand, weren't half as patient. Rose grabbed him by one sleeve and began dragging him, muttering something about Chud under her breath, while Albus shoved from behind.

"Quidditch is a rather lovely sport, isn't it?" Lavender commented, apparently for lack of anything better to do.

"Overall it's rather rubbish," Rose said. "I mean, logically, it doesn't make much sense. One player pretty much controls the whole game. If your Seeker is any good, you hardly need the other players."

"On the other hand. . ." Albus said, anticipating the girls' words.

"On the other hand," she said, glaring a little bit at her best friend. "The Chudley Cannons are the best team in the entire world and they're going to WHOMP all over Ireland!"

Scorpius was pretty certain that he heard Ron Weasley yell back "That's my girl!"

A few minutes later they were embroiled in the excitement, and Scorpius was feeling decidedly queasy. He didn't see a single other Slytherin present. Though a number of other Hogwarts students were present, they all belonged to the other Houses. Even the adults were giving him sidelong glares.

"Oh, ignore them," Rose said. Observant as always, she had also noticed the extra attention turned his way. "It's just because of your grandfather"

"I know," Scorpius interrupted. Oh, what he would give, not to have people look at him and see Lucius Malfoy, Deatheater extraordinare. Thank goodness his father hadn't been involved with Voldemort—that would just have been too much to bear. It was bad enough with Lucius and Great-Aunt Bellatrix. . .

"Oh no," ALbus muttered darkly. "Where's Dad's Invisibility Cloak when you need it?"

"What do you mean?" Lavender asked.

"The Weasley clan. . ." Rose covered her eyes.

Sure enough, there they all were, piling out of a tent to see the new arrivals. Arthur, Bill, Fleur, VIctoire, Charlie, Percy, Penelope and their twin sons, George and Angelina, Ron (of course!) and Hugo, and Ginny, James, and Lily. . .Scorpius felt as though he'd been enveloped in a sea of red hair and freckles. . .

"Who's this we have here?"

"Blond hair"

"pointed chin"

"Steely grey eyes"

"Smells like mothballs"

And of course, Scorpius thought miserably, they'd all zeroed in on his very obvious Malfoyishness.

James, especially, seemed to be enjoying himself. "Don't forget the cowardly inability to defend himself!"

"Now, now," Ginny and Harry were trying valiantly to fight off the WEasley backlash.

"He's got that Malfoy sneer, all right"

"Look at those robes – Malfoys still have all the money"

"Oh, he's twitching!"

"Is little Malfoy scared?"

"That's enough!" Rose screamed, whipping out her own wand. Lily looked like she was on the point of tears, and Albus seemed to have found something fascinating in his own shoelaces. "Really, you're all acting like a bunch of children! This is Scorpius, and he's a true gentleman, and a wonderful person. AND he's my friend. I"ll thank you not to make fun of him."

"Thanks," Scorpius whispered. Rose didn't even turn to look at him. Instead, she trained her angry, spitting eyes on James.

"Apologize," she ordered.

"But I—"

"Now!" She waved her wand a little threateningly.

"But it's so hard to apologize to a ferret," James protested. Rose rolled her eyes.

"Petrificus Totalus!" she yelled, and swished her wand toward her cousin. He instantly froze. ALbus, a small smile on his face, walked over and gave a gentle nudge, so that his brother fell to the ground with, what Scorpius had to admit, was a very satisfying plop.

"Anyone else not want to apologize?" Rose asked. Her freckles were almost flying off her face.

"Great," Ron Weasley moaned, covering his face with one large, freckled hand. "Another trip to court."

"Sorry," Hugo said, his eyes wide. "I didn't mean to insult you, Scorpius. Just the rest of your rotten family."

This time Lavender got to the swishing first. Hugo stared at her for a long moment, not seeming to notice anything wrong. Then, abruptly, he burped out a large, slimey slug.

This, for some reason, sent Harry Potter (Chosen One and Savior of the Wizarding World) and Ron WEasley into hysterics.

"Is that. . .what I. . .looked like?" Ron asked, pointing at his son.

"The same!" Harry hiccupped. "It's a wonder Hermione married you after having seen you like that!"

"Come on, dear," Ginny said, a bit gentler than the two men. "Just burp them out. That's the only way to get over this."

The hilarity of watching Hugo belch out slugs seemed to have taken the attention off of Scorpius for a while. . .something he was incredibly grateful for. "Is it always like this?" ALbus asked gently. Scorpius just shrugged. He might not have gotten much from his father, but he had gotten a sense of pride, and he certainly wasn't going to whine about a little difficulty.

"Come on," Rose said, her voice back to its normal, calm tone. "Let's get away from these clowns. Besides, I don't want to get any slugs on my shoes."

"Can I come?" Lily asked. Everyone ignored her, so she just tagged along, anyway.

Scorpius was still reeling from the Weasley encounter, when a bright blue flash came hurtling toward them from the direction of the Quidditch pitch.

"Teddy?" Albus asked uncertainly when the figure drew closer. Scorpius peered forward. So this was the famous Theodore Lupin, son of the werewolf and Auror? He was a young man, now, though his hair seemed to keep shifting from a brilliant blue to darkest black.

"Albus?" he asked. "What are you doing here? You've got to get away from the pitch?"

"But the Chudley Cannons. . ." Rose protested.

"Where are your parents? Where are Ron and Harry?" Teddy was looking around frantically.

"Back in the tent, why?"

"I need to find them. Immediately."

"But. . .the Chudley Cannons. . ." Rose was clearly stuck on one topic.

"Can't we go see them after the game?" ALbus asked.

Only Scorpius seemed to notice the urgency in the young man's tone.

"May I inquire what is going on?" he said gently. This seemed to break Teddy Lupin out of the near-trance he'd entered.

"Inferi!" he said. "There are Inferi in the Quidditch pitch!"


End file.
